CP - March, 2391
This page chronicles posts #22081-22200 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2391. *CP - February, 2391 *CP - April, 2391 Bajor Plots First Week Hoping all is well at work, ANTHONY NORAD goes back and chats with NOMA about what final touches can be done to their holosuites, as well as him being host. JILLIAN HORTON arrives as CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD’s new body guard and they talk about what has changed since the last time she was working for him. KARYN DAX-WOLFE finally instant messages CHRISTOPHER and they talk while he gets the hang of using that kind of technology. KARYN and MEGAN GREENWOOD are on the station and chat at the celestial cafe about boys, Christopher and the Klingons. En route back to the planet, KARYN and CHRISTOPHER discuss her story and how he could help edit and add to her story from a males perspective. KARYN decides to get the scoop on things around campus and goes on a tour, but ends up in CHRISTOPHER office only for things to get a little heated. MARCUS WOLFE arrives some time after and CHRISTOPHER goes out for beers with him and inquires about dating advice. LALI MUNROE has been going on tours at the university and picking out classes for next semester while JAMES MUNROE inquires about Suni and her friend Nrr’bt. On the station, MEGAN and KARYN are having dessert when CHRISTOPHER and JILLIAN arrive for an awkward situation. Online, CHRISTOPHER apologizes to KARYN for the awkwardness and the make plans to get together on the weekend. SUNI DAMAR and NRR’BT MADDIX are at the arcade and have a good time out when she surprises him by licking him as a sign of affection. CHRISTOPHER and KARYN meet up in the park as planned before going to a secret spot. When things get hot/heavy Christopher becomes concerned about the route they are taking and talks to her about slowing things down or having to reevaluate – something that greatly upsets Karyn to learn. Second Week When CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is late to pick up MEGAN GREENWOOD he opens up to her a little more about dating and how he is going to make it all work for their family in the end. CHRISTOPHER goes home only to get into an argument with KARYN DAX-WOLFE over the instant messenger but eventually goes to video and encourages her to meet him in person. MARCUS WOLFE goes out to have tea with LAUREN WOLFE and they talk about N’lani, as well as her next stage project – Alice in Wonderland. KARYN is on the shuttle alone with JILLIAN HORTON to escort her back, both finding they have surprising similarities and could be friends. KARYN finally has dinner with CHRISTOPHER where he convinces her to talk to her father about her feelings and what has been going on. JAMES MUNROE has interviews for his secretaries and talks to KATRIONA NEBRISI about why she should be hired. Preparing for a wine tasting party, KATAL WOLFE and MARCUS talk before CHRISTOPHER arrives then KARYN comes down to the party. Christopher finally explains to the Wolfe’s about his and Karyn’s encounters and feelings before everyone gets upset. KATAL talks to KARYN privately, astounded she would like someone as old as Greenwood, while MARCUS tells CHRISTOPHER to no longer be around Karyn and to leave. Sensing this, Karyn stops him and vows to make things right. KATAL and MARCUS talk things over but Katal is upset because of parallels to her relationship with Reed in the Academy. BENJAMIN WOLFE arrives home only to sense KARYN more upset than he has ever seen and takes the news better than she could’ve hoped. KATAL comes back and talks civility with KARYN to get the whole story, while BENJAMIN and MARCUS discuss where to go from here. BENJAMIN and KARYN go to the holodeck to help NOMA regulate things and test just how interactive it could be and use a Star Wars program and the Jedi forces to maim Jar Jar Binks. CHRISTOPHER is called to MARCUS’ office at the university and is asked questions about his relationship with Karyn. When he is fully honest, Marcus offers his permission but both men are skeptical that anything permanent will come of the attempt. CHRISTOPHER then runs into KITAAN DHOW in the lift and makes plans to have Megan at the Dhow house over March Break. Third Week Hoping to find a break in all the drama, MARCUS WOLFE invites N’LANI DHAJA out to discuss her younger counterpart and just how to go about helping her. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD takes KARYN DAX-WOLFE out on their first official date and takes her cruising before walking her home with a couple detours. N’LANI WOLFE and MARCUS talk about her homework, as well as her interest in having some kind of specialized school like Lauren. N’LANI visits with ELLIANA DHAJA at her house and talk about things over the March Break. KESS PORGOIT and KARYN get together at the mall and gossip about Chris and the future. MEGAN GREENWOOD is at ELLIANA’S place for a sleepover, prompting them to discuss siblings and the future. CHRISTOPHER seeks out MARCUS in hopes of maintaining a friendship with him. He asks him to a bar and they talk about making amends. MARCUS gets a communication from SIOMANE TARA on Prime, talking about Karyn, as well as her coming to Bajor for a quick trip for the break. MEGAN is picked up from the Dhow’s and talks to CHRISTOPHER about plans for making the day they were adopted special and her dating criteria. MARCUS, not wanting to be outdone by Greenwood, brings KATAL WOLFE on a date, going on a scenic trainride. There, they talk about his future career and make the decision to try for another baby. KATAL goes back to her usual routine and talks to KARYN about the decision to have another baby, though Karyn is a confused. Fourth Week After a bender out, ANTHONY NORAD had a hangover which NOMA helped him take care of. He inquires more about her matrix, then realizes maybe she is starting to have ‘emotions’ for him because of her neural net. Camping on Marcus Break, MARCUS WOLFE is surprised by a video made by KARYN DAX-WOLFE and BENJAMIN, it was a news report with WOLFE-KORAN JATAR, MYLEE MAWIZIKI-WOLFE, N’LANI WOLFE, LAUREN WOLFE, LUKE WOLFE and KATAL WOLFE explaining why he was a great dad. After the trip, MARCUS has dinner with SIOMANE TARA before she is to go back to Prime and discuss his daughter and how to cope. MARCUS gets another surprise visit at work from BRYCE WREN who is leaving the fleet and going to teach at the university. Going out on a date, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD goes to a movie and dinner with KARYN as they talk about the future and things they could plan. MATILDA HENNY-WREN is at her new school when she makes a new friend in MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN, even if he is a year younger than her. Going out riding together, MEGAN GREENWOOD and KARYN try to have a good time but Megan finds Kayrn a little too overbearing, though Karyn starts to catch on. MARCUS picks up N’LANI from school and she explains to him a chance to go to the Olympics and wanting to apply to go in June. Going on a date, NOMA and ANTHONY discuss her programming and theorize just how far they could take things. MATILDA is at the Wolfe house when she runs into KARYN and they talk about their parents and the past. KARYN is all wound up post sleepover when nothing happened with her and CHRISTOPHER so she sneaks into his office and they make up for lost time. Cardassia Plots Fourth Week When QUESTA DAMAR hopes to make some small talk with GWENI DAMAR about their husbands upcoming birthday, things get awkward when Gweni talks about never wanting kids again. GWENI seeks out YORKIN KORINAS and discusses with him the birthday party and her hopes for intimacy afterwards. #03 March, 2391 2391 #03 2391 #03